


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by NearSatoshi



Series: One Hundred Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Ouma's scared of losing what he loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: (part 2 of a series, read part 1 first)Due to past events Ouma is terrified of leaving Kirumi's side.





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to A Match Into Water (also by me) so please read that first
> 
> The title is named after The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy

_**-The only hope for me is you-** _

The halls were dark, only lit dimly by moonlight streaming in through windows. Ouma slowly walked up the hall, skimming his fingers across the walls surface as to not lost his way. He approached a white door and pushed it open slightly, sticking his head inside as soon as there was a gap large enough.

"Kirumi?" he let out a breath, moving slightly further into the room as he heard a groan and the shuffling of sheets.

"Ouma? What's wrong? It's late, you should be asleep." A girl switched on a lap at her bedside, illuminating the boy’s face and the room around her. Ouma stood shyly at the doorway, leaning on the frame slightly as he glanced down at the ground. "You can come in, it's alright."

The purple haired boy walked over to the end of the bed, placing his hands on the frame while looking over the bed. "Kiru... Could I maybe sleep with you tonight?" his eyes averted to the ground as he squirmed about on the spot, "I'm worried about you and I don't want to be alone."

Kirumi smiled gently and shuffled over closer to the edge of the bed, patting the mattress beside her. "Of course, I don't really want to be alone myself."

Ouma crawled underneath the sheets and moved over next to Kirumi, still retaining some distance between them. "Kirumi... are you ...alright?"

Kirumi and Ouma both laid down facing each other, although Ouma was persistent on not locking eyes with the girl.

"Ouma, please, don't worry about me."  
"But... That scared me... I didn't think I'd gotten so attached to you. I care about you a lot."  
"But please, don't put my well-being above yours."

"Of course I'm going to put yours before mine! You mean too much to me!" Ouma began to tear up, his voice breaking slightly. "If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have anyone. You've always been by my side when no one else was." He stopped for a moment to sniff, his nose running and tears spilling. "You've never left me to be alone, I don't want to you to be alone."

Kirumi reached over and pulled the smaller boy closer to her. "Ouma, it's alright. I'm okay. I'm not alone, I have you." Ouma continued to sniffle as he wrapped his arms around her firmly, she did the same, lacing her fingers through his hair and rubbing his head gently. "I'm sorry I never told you what was going on, I've always been too distracted with caring for you... being caught up in my job," Ouma's head shot up at this, was he really just her job? His eyes widened as tears threatened to spill once again. "But I don't find this to be my job anymore, I genuinely care about you a lot, Ouma."

Ouma smiled gently and rested his head again. "You know, we're both fucked up, but that's okay. We can be fucked up together." He shuffled over, burying himself in the others warmth, "But I'm staying right here."  
Kirumi giggled slightly and switched the bedside lamp off before wrapping her arms around the smaller figure. "You're not alone either, neither of us are. Goodnight Ouma."

Ouma nuzzled his face closer into her chest in comfort, his voice was muffled but he still insisted on speaking, "Goodnight Kirumi."

 


End file.
